


like real people do

by ze_z_zi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Degradation, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Humiliation, If You Squint - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ze_z_zi/pseuds/ze_z_zi
Summary: As much as Hop hates Bede, he finds he doesn't mind his mouth, or rather what he says, as much.-title is from "Like Real People Do" by Hozier
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	like real people do

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my friend Mimi for galaxy braining this and giving me the rights.  
> my commissions are now [open](https://forms.gle/f9NaMo2g8fmeLA7W9), feel free to check them out if you like this work!

Hop isn’t sure why he’s putting up with Bede. He’s rude and smarmy, a right prick in his book, but here he is, letting the other boy hold his hair too tight and kiss him with too much tongue. Hop could overpower him easily. He vividly imagines taking a hold of Bede’s wrist and squeezing hard enough to hurt, forcing him to let go of his hair and shoving him out of his tent. In his mind, he’s strong enough to do that and brave enough to stand up to Bede like that, but the reality of their situation gnaws at that fantasy. Hop cannot ignore that Bede is the stronger trainer between them and the blonde sending out his pokemon in the case of Hop putting up a fight is a risk he isn’t willing to take.

So, he lets Bede do this to him. 

He hates to admit it, but when Hop closes his eyes and imagines anyone other than Bede, he’s able to get into it, for a bit. He can ignore the pulling and their clashing teeth and how wet Bede’s mouth is when he pretends it’s someone else. He has no one specific in mind when he pretends, a fuzzy face is better than that ugly scowl that Bede usually wears to him. However, it’s not too long before Bede is pulling away, intent on reminding Hop who he’s doing this with by insulting him. 

“For such a pathetic trainer, you show  _ some _ talent with that filthy tongue of yours.” Hop rolls his eyes at the insult, not in the mood for fighting back as Bede continues his little rant. “You’re just learning as we go, aren’t you? I can’t imagine anyone wanting to be with someone so weak.”

Hop sucks his teeth as Bede begins to laugh, his nasally voice echoing through the tent, surely drifting out into the open air of the Wild Area from his volume. There’s plenty of comebacks he can think of, criticizing Bede on his lack of technique, or how his hands shake every so often as they’re bunched in his hair. Hop bites them back, not fighting will get this over with much faster. Bede’s laughter dies soon, giving way to his next insult. 

“Or is that friend of yours really so desperate?”

As much as Hop is trying to keep his emotions at bay in this situation, seeing no point in giving Bede the attention and satisfaction of his anger, not wanting to fuel whatever gross fire is burning in the blonde above him, he doesn’t take kindly to the insult to Gloria. He growls, pushing off his back and onto his elbows, unsettling Bede from his previous position of straddling his lap and almost knocking him to his ass. Bede doesn’t fall far, however, as Hop reaches up to grab the boy by the high collar of his jacket, bringing them together again, foreheads almost touching. 

“You’re here, aren’t you?”

It’s quiet between the two as Hop’s words hang between them, shifting the atmosphere. Bede scowls and pushes past the sudden change between them, fixing their dynamic again as he takes Hop’s wrist in his hand, his long nails digging into tanned skin, surely leaving angry marks in their wake. Hop hisses at the biting pain, pulling back from the blonde, and is pushed to the ground as his guard comes down. 

“I’m here to claim a reward, you poor excuse of a trainer. When we’re done, you can go back to doing what you do best: tarnishing the Champion’s reputation.”

He should have expected Bede to mention Lee during all of this, it’s the boy’s favorite insult, the best weight to throw at him. How he’s not good enough to be the Champion’s baby brother, how all his efforts are wasted in the light of Leon’s accomplishments. What he doesn’t expect is the sharp tingle of excitement passing through him, setting his skin on edge, turning him to some type of live wire, exposed and reactive. Bede smirks down at him, nose wrinkling in sick joy at the way Hop rolls his hips up against the other boy’s crotch, seeking friction from the other. 

“Of course you like this too.” He says as he grinds his lithe hips down, nowhere near matching Hop’s force. It’s most likely from the blonde’s lack of muscle. Despite his horrible personality, from what Hop has felt through his clothes, Bede is lacking in any rough edges in his physique. However, thinking that Bede is holding back, denying Hop what he so desperately craves, only serves to turn him on even more as he pushes up, biting back a groan that’s too close to a whine for comfort. 

“Why wouldn’t you like this? Being talked down to and reminded of your place beneath your superior. It’s fitting for a mutt like you.”

He emphasizes his cruel words with a slow grind of his crotch against Hop’s. He groans at the dull pain as Bede’s hold on his shoulders turns to a vice as the other boy asserts his momentary dominance over him. It’s gross, feeling the outline of Bede’s cock through the other boy’s athletic wear, but he can’t help the sigh of pleasure as their cocks rub against one another. His pace is painfully slow, but Hop can’t complain when just moments before he was getting nothing. 

Bede seems to enjoy the friction even more, tossing his head back in measured movements, not wanting to seem too excited by the events transpiring. The fact that this is a situation he brought about and has total control over only excites him further as a deep groan bubbles up from his chest. When he looks back down at Hop, he has a wide smile on his face, not an ounce of happiness radiating from it, only cold pride in himself. 

“I don’t make mistakes,  _ Hop.” _ He groans at the way Bede spits out his name as if he is something disgusting on his tongue rather than another person. “However…maybe I was wrong about you. You’re good enough at this, not totally pathetic. Maybe  _ this  _ is your calling: being a cheap whore.”

Hop clenches his teeth as Bede’s grating laughter washes over him. He should be angry, but he’s only vaguely annoyed with this, and it’s really just from how obnoxious the other boy’s laughter is. He rolls his hips again, enjoying how the sudden action makes Bede stutter, his laughter dying in his throat and making way for a soft moan. The grip on his shoulders tighten more as Bede shoves Hop harder against the floor of his tent, every rock and pebble beneath him jutting through the thin material right up against his back. Once more, he is groaning in pain, but it’s soon overtaken by the rush of pleasure that follows Bede rocking his hips, rutting their cocks together over and over again until Hop is sure that he’s going to cum in his pants and give Bede even more ammunition to use against him. He can already imagine the callous remarks, the biting pain and humiliation of the insults. 

_ “I’m surprised you managed to hold out this long, a good enough effort from a hopeless virgin.” _

Hop tosses his head back, ignoring the dull throbbing that comes from bumping his head on the ground as he bucks his hips, taking immense pleasure in his own imagined insult. He doesn’t realize that Bede’s hands have left his shoulders until those same hands are on his hips, forcing him down, bringing his movements to a halt. An embarrassing whine slips from his throat, high pitched and needy, begging for more. 

_ Like a mutt,  _ He thinks. 

“None of that now. Not when I’m about to give you something better.” Bede’s tone is clipped in his breathlessness as he scolds Hop.

His hands travel inwards, pale fingers slipping into the waistband of his joggers to pull them down. With Hop on the ground, his bottoms don’t make it too far, just barely slipping past his ass. Bede gives him a pointed look, as if he’s to blame for this, before standing on shaky knees and turning away from him to undress himself. Hop’s lazy about it all, only sitting up halfway to pull his shirt over his head, then laying back down and lifting his hips to push and kick off his joggers, tossing them to the nearest corner of his tent. 

Bede’s pulling his compression tights off by the time Hop’s naked and back to his original position. He turns away from the view of Bede’s pale frame, not wanting to admire the soft swell of his ass or his wide, feminine hips. When Bede comes back to him, he tosses a small bottle to Hop, giving him just enough time to catch it. The label is scratched off, most likely in case the bottle somehow slipped from one of Bede’s numerous pockets. It’s undeniably lube though, so Hop wonders how much help it would really be in that situation. 

“Get me ready…or is that too difficult of a task for you?”

Hop furrows his brow as he stands, using what little height advantage he has over the other boy to try and intimidate him, but it doesn’t work. Bede just gives a low chuckle before tossing his hair, the way he always does when he’s sure of his own victory. Even when Bede lowers himself onto his hands and knees, he manages to maintain his air of power and superiority over Hop. Bede relaxes in the new position, dropping from his hands to his forearms, poorly hiding a wince as the uneven ground pokes him. 

“Wow, maybe this is too difficult for you?” He says with a bored expression. “Do I have to draw a diagram for you, or maybe I just have to order you around like a dog?

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Hop holds in a groan as he feels his dick jump at his words, before coating his fingers and kneeling down alongside Bede. No matter how much he hates the blonde, Hop is gentle with him, pressing the first finger in slowly, giving Bede ample time to adjust to the sensation of his fingers being in his most intimate parts. 

He’s warm and tight around Hop’s finger, but it doesn’t take too much movement from him before Bede is loosening up around him, his hole taking Hop’s finger greedily as if begging for another. Hop doesn’t check in with Bede before he pushes another coated finger into him, reveling in the stuttering gasp he receives. If Bede had something to say, some nasty comment or insult to sling, he keeps his mouth shut as he pushes back on Hop’s fingers, something Hop chooses not to comment on. 

As uninvolved as the two of them are trying to make this, wanting to keep a hateable distance between each other, Hop reaches out to rest his other hand on Bede’s ass, giving him a soft squeeze before pulling his cheeks open, watching as his fingers push deeper into the boy beneath him. It’s almost hypnotic, seeing this kind of view for the first time in real life. He focuses on how Bede’s hole twitches and spasms with each drag of his fingers, the ring of muscle tightening, then relaxing under his ministrations. Hop pulls out far enough that his slick fingers almost slip out of Bede completely, before adding a third finger. 

Bede isn’t able to keep up appearances this time, letting out a low groan at the dull stretch of Hop’s fingers, whining softly as Hop works him open gently, taking care to not hurt him. He pushes back again, surprising Hop with his haste, gasping gently as he takes his fingers in deeper than he was ready for, enjoying the dual sensation of pleasure followed up with an uncomfortable pain as he is filled up. 

“B-Bede, are-”

“Shut up and fuck me already. Or do you need me to talk you through that?”

The hand on his ass squeezes him tightly, nails biting into his soft flesh, leaving behind crescent shaped red marks when Hop pulls his hand away. He moves behind Bede, positioning himself properly, wincing as rocks and pebbles dig into his knees. Faced with Bede like this, Hop feels how he does when he's run too far and ends up somewhere in a place he doesn’t recognize. A deep uncertainty twists his stomach into knots as he stares down at Bede’s flushed back, a thin sheen of sweat recognizable by the low light his camping lantern provides. He can’t back down now, however. Not from fear of what Bede might say to or about him, but rather from fear of what he’ll think of himself for being too much of a coward to just push his hips forward. Hop takes a deep breath, settling his nerves and takes his cock in hand, lining himself up with Bede’s twitching hole. He can hear Bede’s voice distantly, but he ignores whatever it is that the blonde is saying to egg him on, before pushing the head of cock into him with one fluid motion. 

Like that his silence breaks, the boys’ needy moans mingling and mixing in the air into a sweet symphony between them as Hop pushes into him, inch by inch until their hips meet. Where his hands had just been resting atop Bede’s hips, his grip tightens as he pulls out, pulling Bede back as he pushes forward to fill him up again. The sound that escapes him is embarrassing, broken and squeaky as Bede tightens around him, taking Hop’s cock well. 

Hop realizes that this isn’t Bede’s first time, someone else has fucked him just like Hop is right now and the thought makes him shudder and thrust his hips forward. He drinks up the gasp that he steals from Bede, hanging onto every sinful moan the other boy makes for him. He thinks to open his mouth and speak to Bede like he had to him, harsh and degrading to remind the blonde that even if he _is_ a better trainer that Hop isn’t the one moaning like a bitch from getting his ass fucked from someone who’s supposed to be so pathetic compared to him. But he doesn’t, only throwing his head back and groaning at the thought as he pulls Bede back on his cock, slamming their hips together, a loud crack of skin on skin echoing out around them. 

It’s not long before Hop is able to focus beyond the new sensations and his thoughts of Bede and settles into a steady rhythm, slowly but surely gaining confidence in his movements. His new found confidence doesn’t go unnoticed, however. He’s brought down from his high with more of Bede’s cruelty, his voice hardened where it had once been hushed and breathless. 

“Don’t get too cocky now. You don’t want to cum too quick and make a complete fool of yourself, do you?” He taunts as he pushes back against Hop once he feels his grip loosen on his hips. Bede can’t help but enjoy the husky moan that falls from Hop’s lips at his words. As much as the other boy disgusts him, Bede can’t ignore how lovely it is that he’s so enthusiastic about being insulted. 

Hop’s reaction is immediate as he shifts the rhythm, picking up speed in the face of Bede’s taunting, fucking the boy harder. Bede bites back any cries trying to escape his lips, as he curls his fists into the tent beneath him, not wanting to let Hop hear how good he’s making him feel. 

“That…oh,” He gasps out, cursing how his voice gives way to a moan he’s tried so hard to suppress. “That would be just like you, r-right? The v-virgin, cumming too quick to satisfy me.”

Bede groans and presses his forehead against the floor of the tent, blonde curls pushing up against his face. It’s getting harder and harder to think of any insults, let alone speak the few that come to mind. 

Hop can tell he’s close by how his stomach tightens and his toes curl every other thrust. With no solid indication of how close Bede is, he pulls his hand from Bede’s hip and reaches underneath him to wrap his hand around his cock. Hop figures that the insults must’ve gotten under his skin when he realizes that he doesn’t want to risk cumming before Bede, no matter how much he would enjoy the insults Bede would send his way if he did. Hop groans as Bede stiffens at the contact, his hole clamping down around Hop’s cock as he starts jerking him off with short, messy strokes, too lost in his own pleasure to bother with a smoother rhythm. 

Bede cums with a full body shudder and a sudden lurch forward, groaning through clenched teeth as he dirties Hop’s hand and the tent under them with his cum. With how much Bede tightens around him, Hop follows quickly after the blonde, snapping their hips together as he cums, a choked cry being ripped from his throat as he experiences such an intense orgasm. Hop goes limp over Bede, his chest pressing against his back for a moment before Bede speaks up, his voice a harsh whisper. 

“Did I tell you you could cum inside?”

“Sor-”

“Ugh, whatever, it doesn’t matter now, I suppose.”

Like that the moment is broken between them as Hop straightens up rolling his eyes as he takes his weight off the blonde’s back, giving Bede room to pull away from him. Hop winces at the squelching noise that comes from Bede as his softening cock slips out of him, a bit of his cum following and dripping down the cleft of his ass. Hop hears Bede mutter “disgusting” under his breath as he rummages through his jacket pockets, pulling out a small pack of tissues shortly after. Hop looks away from him once it’s apparent that Bede’s going to clean himself up, not wanting to see such a…private display. 

He groans, frustrated with himself for acting like a modest virgin. Sure, he might not like the guy, but they did just have sex, it shouldn’t be awkward seeing him do this. 

The air is tense between them, worse than when they battled, as the two dress up and Bede prepares to head out, already calling for a Taxi as he steps out of the tent. Neither of them speak as he takes his leave, but Bede looks back to him, a glint that Hop can’t quite place shining in his eyes as he stares down at him. Hop wants to open his mouth and talk to him, but what would he say?

_ Want to do this again? What’s your number? _

_ Can you stay the night? _

All of them are terrible options, really. So he says nothing and lets Bede turn away from him, only moving to lean over and zip up his tent’s opening behind him once Bede is gone. It takes Hop some time to wind down from the night’s events, suddenly overcome with a burst of energy that is going towards trying to find something where there’s nothing between him and Bede. Either way, he unfurls his sleeping bag and settles down for the night, taking much longer than usual to drift off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> other fics with Hozier titles: sweet, emotional, make you feel something  
> this one: Hop like Bede
> 
> if you got this far, please consider leaving a kudos or a comment!  
> if you're interested in my writing updates, feel free to follow me @ze_z_zi on Twitter!


End file.
